The Pillow Fight
by violet1012
Summary: Wendy plans a pillow fight with everyone in the anime world. (by everyone in anime world i mean that people from other animes will be there too and this actually happened on google so there will be characters that don't belong in any animes)
1. Chapter 1

One day Wendy planned a pillow fight at a inn. She invited may people.

List of people:

Violet s. (me)

Juvia #1

Juvia #2

Levi Redfox

Gajeel Redfox

Soul Evans

Juvia #3

Pika Lover

Leo the Lion

Sapphire Uchiha

Mares Holly

Mikasa Ackerman the neko mudkip

Erza Scarlet

Happy #1

Happy #2

Katie Aranda

Mavis Vermilion

Himuro Juvia Yukina

Wendy Marvel #2

Trenten Dragoneel

Mimi Ichimaru

Young and Different for the rest of my life

Romeo Dragoneel

Nashi Dragoneel

Gray Fullbuster

Hiyori Sarugaki

Lucy Heartfilia

After that Wendy went to the inn and waited. Lucy was the first to arrive.

Lucy: Yay pillow fight!

Then Sapphire, Gajeel, Nashi, and Gray came.

Nashi: yay!

Gajeel: YASS!

After that Levi came.

Nashi: Okay I got my pillow!

Then Young and different for the rest of my life came and Romeo came.

Young and different for the rest of my life: I'm here! (_while holding a pillow)_

Soon Mimi, me, and Juvia #1 came

Wendy #1: Yaaaasss

Me: I'm here! I brought my pillow!

Mimi: PILLOW FIGHT YAAAS! XDDDDD

Gajeel: i haz that pillow though

Nashi: I got it! Now then I must look like I am in a pillow fight!

Wendy #1: Hehe (_grabs a pillow and throws it at Gajeel)_

Pika Lover arrived.

Romeo: (_Holds a pillow with a picture of Wendy #1 on it waith words saying my life, my time)_

Wendy #1: Awwwww Romeo-kun! ^-^

Nashi: Okay I'm ready!

Me: (_throw my pillow at Gajeel)_

Lucy: Awww Romeo

Gray: (_holds a ice pillow) _hehehehehe

Me: Oh no

Young and different for the rest of my life: _(throws pillow at Lucy)_

Nashi: GRAY DON'T KILL US!

Gajeel: h-hey! (_throughs it at Lucy)_

Lucy: _(throws a pillow back)_

Gray: Hehehehehehe (_holds up ice pillow) _Who wants some ice?

Mimi: Lets do this XD (_grabs her pillow rocket launcher)_

Nashi: _(holds up a pillow with a heart, flowers, and flames) _MR. PERVTASTIC! (Gajeel)

Soul came.

Me: (_throws a pillow at lucy)_

Romeo: Hehe! ^_^ (_smiles)_

Gajeel: Mrs. Crackship! (Nashi)

Nashi: _(throws pillow at Gajeel)_

Soul: (_picks up red,white,and black pillows)_

Hiyori: (is in hollow mask covered pajamas with a pillow) Lets go!

Nashi: Hahaha!

Gajeel: Hmm. _(picks up pillow) _YOU BETTER STOP!

Trenton arrived

Hiyori: (_throw a pillow hard at Gajeel) Lets go!_

Gajeel: (_throws pillow) _Someone catch it!

Soul: (_puts pillows in pajama's jacket and in black cloth)_

Young and different for the rest of my life: (_throws a huge pillow at Gajeel)_

Nashi: (_laughs) _why? Mr. Pervtastic?

_**To be continued~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel: **throws pillow at hiyori**

Romeo: **Throws pillow at Nashi **Heh! :D

Gajeel: **Gets up**

Gray: **Throws ice pillow at Gajeel **

Nashi: **Throws pillow at Trenton **

Nashi: Sure!

Levi: Eek! **hides behind Wendy **heellpppp

Gajeel: Oh hey its is ice boy!

Soul: Yay! **runs behind Wendy and hits Levi **Ha!

Wendy 2 arrives

Gray: heh

Wendy 2: Hello! :D

Gajeel: Soul prepare for DEATH

Trenton: catches the pillow

Gray: Ok if everyone doesn't want to die you best get me a real pillow

Levi: Eek! Nuuuu **runs behind Gajeel **

Young and Different for the rest if my life: Sure **hands gray a real pillow**

Gajeel: Levi-chan Watch out

Sapphire: **opens door and walks in **sorry minna(everyone) i'm late

Nashi: MR. PERVTASTIC OVER HERE! **throws pillow **

Gajeel: **catches** yup!

Wendy 1: Hehe **throws pillow at Nashi **

Gray: Thanks **hits Gajeel **

Gajeel: **smothers gray in the face**

Nashi: ahh **catches pillow in the face **Wendy! **throws pillow **

Trenton: **throws the pillow at Nashi **ha! take that!

Gray: gah **laughs **

Gajeel: **laughing **haha ^^

Wendy 1: **giggles **"hehe!" **Throws pillows at Gray and Romeo **

Gray: **catches the pilloe and chases after Wendy laughing **

Hiyori: Levi-chan! **Throws pillow at Levi**

Me: **picks up a pillow and throw it at Gray**

Gray: **Falls laughing **you little **picks it up and throws it at violet**

Himuro Juvia Yukina arrives

Trenton: **picks up a pillwo and throws it at Gajeel **

Levi: **dodges the pillow and giggles more **hi Hiyori

Gajeel: Trent-saaan **pillow slap **

Me: ah! **Throws pillow back at Gray**

Wendy 1: hehe! **Runs away from Gray-san and throws it hard at Hiyori **Hiyori-sannnn

Trenton: **pillow punch **take that

Gajeel: **gasp **Wendy!

Gray: **catches it and throws it at Gajeel again**

Gajeel: **picks it up and smothers Gray **Take that, stripper **laughing**


End file.
